


Strategic Victory

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl plans, and wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Strategy was a necessary part of every part of life. There were variables to account for, contingencies to plan against, and actions to initiate. He knew how to handle all of his life by applying strategical models and analyzing the best path, allowing him to excel. None were better than he was at planning how to attain goals, after all. His current strategy was about to come to fruition, as the Seeker approached him, full of pent up energy from Prowl's careful manipulation of probabilities.

When the kiss alone threatened to bring him to overload, Prowl counted one more victory.


End file.
